


Playing Favorites

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Urushi plays favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites

She may not have known every customer by name, but Uchiha Urushi knew many by their orders. She could have their orders bagged up the moment they opened the bakery door, price (often reduced for favorites) rang up on the register, and a smile on her face, ready to hear the latest gossip as her husband continued kneading dough in the back. She knew the whole clan's business, it seemed, and was very careful what she told anyone about anyone. It was easier to stay everyone's confidant that way, easier to be trusted for good advice. She loved making people's days brighter every chance she got.

Especially Itachi's day. Though he came to get the goods his mother called ahead and ordered, Urushi always handed him a cup of cider and a jelly biscuit for his own breakfast or snack. He was always so polite and helpful with the elderly customers, she couldn't help hugging him every chance she got.


End file.
